1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns fishing reels with a fixed spool and a rotary line recovery device in which a flyer rotated about an axis by a crank carries a bail for recovering the line. The bail is retractable and to this end it is articulated to the flyer to pivot between a retracted position releasing the fishing line to allow it to be unwound out of the spool and a recovery position around the spool to recover and guide the line and to wind it onto the spool as the flyer rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For casting, the line is initially wound onto the spool. The angler pivots the bail into the retracted position to make the cast, during which the line is unwound rapidly out of the spool. At the end of the cast the line is slack. To recover it the angler turns the reel crank which rotates the flyer about its axis. On standard reels this rotation automatically pivots the bail which moves to the recovery position to guide the line and to wind it onto the spool. At the start of line recovery the line is usually on an intermediate part of the bail and is progressively engaged around a first end of the bail.
From the introduction of this type of fishing reel problems have been experienced with winding of the line onto the spool at the start of recovery. If the line is very slack at the start of recovery the part of it between the spool and the bail is itself slack, with the result that the first turns wound onto the spool are often very loose and produce irregular winding. These winding irregularities can also occur during recovery if the tension in the fishing line varies. At some stages of line recovery the line may be completely slack.
These winding irregularities interfere with subsequent casting as they favor the simultaneous releasing of more than one turn from the spool, often causing tangling of the line (anglers call the resulting tangle a "hairpiece").
The problem to which the present invention is addressed is that of designing a new fishing reel structure with a line recovery bail which can wind the fishing line regularly onto the spool from the start of recovery and throughout recovery, even if the fishing line is slack.
In accordance with the invention, a regular and constant tension is produced in the portion of line to be wound around the spool, regardless of the diameter of the fishing line.